Children of Arkham (episode)
Children of Arkham is the second episode of Batman: The Telltale Series. The episode focuses on Batman as he investigates the murder of Carmine Falcone and the rise of a new criminal in Gotham's underworld. The episode was released on September 20, 2016. Plot Following the reveal that his parents were linked to organized crime, Bruce Wayne visits Crime Alley to collect his thoughts. Met there by Alfred, he confronts him about the rumors and asks to tell him everything. Alfred reveals his father was partners with Carmine Falcone and Hamilton Hill, running Gotham's organized crime behind the scenes. He also reveals that he had kept this information to protect Bruce, hoping that he could raise him much differently than his father. With the information about his father's dealings with Falcone, Bruce begins to suspect that his parents' murder might have been linked to their criminal dealings. With Alfred's help, he recounts the murder, now viewing within a different perspective. As he comes to the part he had previously avoided, Bruce realizes that Joe Chill had assassinated them on someone's orders, though considers it likely that it is Falcone. With Harvey's help, they are able to arrange for Bruce to visit Falcone within the GCPD. Whilst escorted by Lt. Gordon, the two meet Sgt. Renee Montoya and discuss the recent events with Batman. Whilst Harvey and Gordon stand guard, Bruce meets with Falcone. Surprised to see Bruce, confirms his father's affiliation with him and how he considered him "family". Asked for an injection of morphine, Bruce do so or hurt the crime lord further. Regardless of the decision, Falcone reveals that he had no part in Thomas and Martha's assassination, despite working with Joe Chill on multiple occasions. Before he can reveal who had, he is gunned down by Montoya, who is quickly subdued by Bruce and Gordon. Taking her to one of the interview rooms, Bruce notices signs of a chemical being injected into her. Whilst Harvey and Gordon deal with Falcone's lawyers, Bruce investigates further, discovering that Montoya was injected with a a refined version of the drug stolen from the docks. Realizing a possible connection, he interviews her when she regains consciousness. Montoya reveals that she remembers someone mentioning a "revolution", which makes Bruce realize that Oswald is involved. He leaves the GCPD to find Cobblepot, briefly meeting Vicki in the lobby. Returning to the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred are able to identify the chemical and start tracking Oswald with the drones. Finding him at the Skyline Club, he confronts him as Batman. Penguin confesses to have been involved in the murder and suggests for Batman to stay out of his way as he takes out Hill and Wayne. When one of his men reveals that they have located Catwoman and deduced her identity, Cobblepot escapes whilst Batman is briefly incapacitated. Arranging to meet up with Selina, the two meet at the Stacked Deck in Otisburg. Revealing that Penguin had hired her, Bruce asks her to help him fight him and his men, to make sure no harm comes to the people of Gotham. Though she is reluctant, she agrees to help when the two are attacked by Penguin's men. Defeating them, Bruce steals a cell phone and the two escape, going their separate ways. Whilst analysing the contents of the phone, Bruce learns that Hill has been in contact with Cobblepot and had provided the evidence to ruin his family's name. Deciding to confront him, Bruce has the option to do so personally or as Batman: Go as Bruce=If Bruce decides to visit Hill as himself, he enters his office by charming his secretary. Showing surprise that Bruce has decided to visit him, Hill is presented with an audio clip of him confessing his hand over of evidence of Bruce's family's corruption. Hill confesses that he has been working for Penguin, but claims that it was through blackmail, as Penguin threatened to attack that night's debate. He also confessed that he, Falcone and Thomas Wayne were indeed partners and had worked together to control organized crime. He also offers to tell Bruce a "family secret", if he cuts funding for Dent's campaign. If Bruce agrees to, Hill reveals that the group also committed various civilians to Arkham Asylum whenever they refused deals or got in their way. He also reveals that it was though these means that they got the land to Wayne Tower, which formally belonged to the Cobblepot family. He reveals that they had sent Penguin's mother to the Asylum and that is why he wants revenge. Hill then gives Bruce some cufflinks that formally belonged to his father. If Bruce disagrees, Hill threatens him to keep silent. He reveals his knowledge of dealings with either Gordon or Vale, promising to humiliate them if he and not to reveal anything that he had previously said. He then orders security to take Bruce away. |-|Go as Batman=If Bruce decides to go as Batman, he confronts the mayor in his office. Playing an audio clip of Hill talking with Penguin's men, the Mayor tries to put blame onto the Wayne family and call security. Confronting Hill on his ties to the Wayne family, he learns that they were indeed partners and would use Arkham Asylum to help their operations. Hill also lets slip that Penguin's desires to take revenge for his family, but security guards arrive before he can say anything else. Batman leaves as they open fire at him. Performing this action will damage Batman's reputation, even if he chose to arrest Falcone rather than brutalize him. Whilst continuously investigating the phone, Bruce discovers plans for the Monarch Theater, the venue for the mayoral debate. Deciding to view the cameras, Bruce realizes that they have been commandeered by Penguin's men. Rushing over in the Batmobile, he tries to contact and warn Harvey. However, rather than listen to him, Harvey reveals that his advisors have suggested severing his ties to Bruce, but that he will still require his funding to support his campaign. Regardless of the choice to continue funding or not, Harvey will hang up to prepare for the debate. Meeting with Gordon on a rooftop, Batman informs him that the cameras in the Theater have been hacked and to check on his men. Greeted by Catwoman, the two head in when Gordon cannot contact his men. Taking out a group of mercenaries, they witness Penguin and his men, calling themselves the Children of Arkham, take over the debate, reveal their leader, inject Hill and Harvey with the drug used in Falcone's murder, and release footage of Thomas Wayne committing Esther Cobblepot to Arkham Asylum. As the GCPD attempt to storm the venue, Batman confronts Penguin, though is brought into combat with Blockbuster. He is also distracted when Hill admits to having arranged his parent's murder, but manages to defeat the brute with a Bat-Stunner. Penguin murders Hill and holds Harvey at gunpoint, blindly shooting at Batman and Catwoman, injuring the latter. As Catwoman is surrounded by Children of Arkham members and Penguin attacks Harvey with a stage light, Batman must choose who to save. Save Harvey=If Batman chooses to save Harvey, he grabs the spotlight and tackles Penguin to the ground. After making sure Harvey is fine, Batman goes to help Catwoman, who has been further injured by the mercenaries. Though he is able to knock them out, Catwoman flees as GCPD open fire at them. Turning back to find Penguin, he finds the criminal has escaped. Later, Bruce visits Harvey in hospital and watches a report announcing that the Children of Arkham have released a list of people committed to Arkham unlawfully by his father, further damaging his family's reputation. Met by Gordon, he assures him that Harvey will be fine, but Bruce suspects that he will have some mental scars, as both he and Hill were injected with the same chemical used on Montoya. Catwoman is seen fleeing from the debate as GCPD officers look for her. |-|Save Selina=If Batman chooses to save Catwoman, he knocks the mercenaries out with batarangs and checks on her. With Penguin disfiguring Harvey, he knocks the spotlight out of his hands, but is forced to stop when the GCPD open fire at him. As Gordon orders his men to get paramedics to take Dent away, Batman finds that Penguin's has escaped, leaving only his mask. Later, in the Batcave, Bruce listens to a report about the Children of Arkham and learns that they have released a list of victims of his father. He also checks on Harvey via surveillance monitor, worrying that he will no long be the same. Bruce then checks on Selina, having brought her to the manor to hide from Penguin and recuperate. The episode ends with the Children of Arkham's symbol graffiti on a side alley's wall, followed by the group's leader appearing on screen, threatening the city of Gotham and its corrupt citizens. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne / Batman, Thomas Wayne * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle / Catwoman * Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Jason Spisak as Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin * Erin Yvette as Vicki Vale * Bob Pescovitz as Mayor Hamilton Hill * Krizia Bajos as Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild, Assistant * Richard McGonagle as Carmine Falcone * Lorri Holt as Martha Wayne, Esther Cobblepot, Bartender * Jarion Monroe as Joe Chill * Steve Blum as Roland Desmond/Blockbuster * Robert Clotworthy as Jack Ryder * Chris Cox as Moderator * Zack Villa as Bar Patron Trivia *The episode's title refers how Thomas Wayne's decisions created criminals like the Penguin: children who lost everything through the Arkham Conspiracy. *The appearance of Children of Arkham members change, as they now wear white masks with their symbol instead of red balaclavas with painted skulls. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Episodes